mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 85: Confused Heart
Confused Heart is the thirty-third episode of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. This is the second and last episode that has the Black Beauty Sisters as the main characters of the episode. Plot Lucia cherishes her reunion with Kaito. Meanwhile, Mimi becomes torn between duty and friendship as she slowly discovers her enemies' human identities. Description Lucia starts spending more time with Kaito after he recovered his memories, he decides to leave Michal and Rihito's house as he thinks it woud be too troubling for them to take care of him. Michal tries to convince Kaito to stay, Rihito told her to not force Kaito to stay, Michal got upset and ran back to her room. In Mikeru's castle, Fuku tells The Great One that Mikeru's condition is worsening. The Great One tells him that Mikeru might need to absorb someone else's life into his body to relieve his pain, Fuku gets a sinister idea. Meanwhile, Mimi was sitting on a rock near the shores. She starts thinking about her "friends" that she had met in Episode 79 (Lucia, Hanon and Rina), she was very happy about them. But then she suddenly saw Hippo talking to Lucia nearby, she recognized Hippo as "the mermaid princesses' pet", she felt afraid as she started to realize that her "friends" were the mermaid princesses. When Mimi returned underwater to Sheshe, Sheshe asked Mimi where she had been since she noticed Mimi had been going onto the shores a lot. Mimi hesitated about telling the truth, when she was about to tell Sheshe, Fuku interuppted them. He came by to "deliver a gift from Mikeru" which was another orb of light. He told them that "Mikeru had high hopes for them so they cannot disappoint him". Sheshe told Mimi that they cannot fail again, Mimi agreed, but she was actually very sad about it. Kaito finally returned to his house, Lucia came by and asked Kaito if he was going surfing, as she made another bento box lunch for him. Meanwhile, Michal was singing Ashita ga Mienakute in her room again because she was sad about Kaito leaving. Lucia, Hanon and Rina were happily watching Kaito surf, they were all very glad that Kaito recovered his memories. Down in the ocean, Sheshe was excited that Mikeru has given them another chance, Mimi was still conflicted about the true identities of her "friends". Sheshe saw that Mimi was spacing out and asked if she was okay, Mimi lied and told her not to worry. Sheshe felt suspicious but decided to shrug it off. She explained her latest battle plan to Mimi, her plan involved using a whistle that makes dolphin crying sounds to lure the mermaids. Mimi understood the plan but she was still sad. After Kaito was done surfing, he gave his house key to Lucia again after she left it behind in Episode 73. He requested for her to clean his house again, Lucia was very flattered and happy. Next morning, Sheshe was beginning the plan and asked Mimi if she was ready, Mimi was still conflicted. Lucia, Hanon and Rina heard the "dolphin noises" from their house and immediately went into the ocean to "help the dolphin". When they were about to reach where the noises were coming from, Rina realized it was a trap and explained to Lucia and Hanon that dolphins don't go to the deep parts of the ocean. Sheshe and Mimi revealed themselves to the mermaids, Sheshe laughed at them for figuring out their trap too late. She blew into the dolphin whistle to show them that they had been tricked. Lucia, Hanon and Rina transformed into their idol forms, but Sheshe used the orb of light to revert them back into their mermaid forms. Sheshe explained that it was the powers of the orb given by Mikeru, Sheshe told Mimi that they can begin singing. Mimi had hesitated for a moment, but she decided to do it anyway. They sang Yami no Baroque until the mermaid princesses fainted from exhaustion. Sheshe used the orb to dry up the entire ocean. Sheshe laughed at the washed up mermaid princesses, Mimi was feeling uncomfortable until she saw the mermaid princesses start reverting back to their human forms. Mimi felt startled and shocked, she thought about the memories of her friends, she couldn't control herself anymore and started to cry. Sheshe was confused why Mimi was crying and told her that they can already capture the mermaid princesses. Mimi tried to tell Sheshe but she felt too distressed and teleported away, leaving Sheshe even more confused so she teleported to find Mimi. Lucia, Hanon and Rina returned back to their mermaid forms after the ocean was normal again, they were all confused as to what happened to Sheshe and Mimi. Sheshe found Mimi sitting by herself, she asked Mimi what was wrong since Mikeru gave them this chance, Mimi told Sheshe that she couldn't fight anymore, Sheshe was startled. Unfortunately before Mimi could explain to Sheshe what happened, Fuku interuppted them again. Fuku taunted and explained to them that he had never trusted them from the start,and they were only intended as sacrifices all along. Before they could realize what Fuku had meant by "sacrifices",they had been teleported to Mikeru's lair. Before they were about to be confronted by Mikeru, Mimi begged him to only "punish" her and spare Sheshe, since she is the one at fault, Sheshe felt sad and guilty as well. Sheshe comforted Mimi and told her that even though they aren't going to win, they will show him the power of the Black Beauty Sisters. Mimi was shocked and grateful about Sheshe's decision, but she agreed. The two of them sang Kuro no Kyōsōkyoku at Mikeru for the last time, Mikeru began to pant and scream in pain. He couldn't handle their song anymore and unleashed his wings at Sheshe and Mimi. Sheshe and Mimi screamed as they were being absorbed. But Mimi managed to confess about how she feels the happiest when she is singing with Sheshe. Sheshe said that she had felt the same way also. They shared one last hug as their life energy was getting absorbed into Mikeru. Mimi told Sheshe that if they were ever reborn, she wants to introduce some friends to her, Sheshe joked about when Mimi had made friends like that. Mimi added that if she had met her friends, she would be shocked. Sheshe simply replied that she would want to meet them too. Those were their last words after Mikeru absorbed them. After Mikeru absorbed Sheshe and Mimi, Fuku asked if he was feeling better. Even though Mikeru's pain was temporaily relieved, he felt horrible about killing them to maintain his own sane condition. He was upset so he flew to the top of his castle and sung Tsubasa wo Daite by himself. Kaito came to Michal and Rihito's house for a visit, Michal ran towards Kaito and hugged him whie saying that she feels more energetic than usual. (Due to Mikeru's condition being stable from the energy he gained) Kaito and Rihito were both confused as to why she's better, but Michal seemed happy. Trivia *This is the only episode where Lucia, Hanon and Rina don't sing. Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 - Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sheshe Category:Mimi Category:Black Beauty Sisters